


I'll find you again

by DemigodKirin



Series: GW2 Short Fics [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion, for a tumblr prompt, mentions of dragonfall, spoilers for lws4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodKirin/pseuds/DemigodKirin
Summary: A battle is hard enough but not knowing if the people you love the most are okay after said battle is infinitely worseTomomi tries to find his lover after a fight he didn't think they'd winFor tumblr prompt - leaping hug.
Relationships: Canach/Player Character (Guild Wars), Tomomi Hayashi/Canach
Series: GW2 Short Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Amanatsu Family





	I'll find you again

Tomomi coughed as he looked around, the fight looked over – the branded area all around them seemed to be lingering, Kralkatorrik’s body lay in between the broken parts of the different lands. He was tired, the battle had felt like a million years – the fear of seeing his sister flying off on a dragon was one thing, the other being that he’d lost almost everyone he’d cared for in the crowds. Not knowing if they were dead or alive and that, that was infinitely worse.

However, he knew his sisters would be fine, Luna was the commander – they wouldn’t let her die if they had any say in it, the celebration all around him seemed to be non-existent to him. His heart and mind were racing – he needed to find the people he loved most. He needed to know if they were alive. If they were okay.

“Sergeant Hayashi!” He heard the familiar call of his general as he turned to see the charr, he saluted Almorra before standing at attention as best he could, his prosthetic leg was painful from having it attached for days upon end and he really wanted to rest, Almorra took pity on him, letting him rest and sit down on the floor at her feet instead of staying standing like the other vigil soldiers.

Before he could respond to her, he heard another voice that made him want to cry, a voice he was so so glad to hear again.

“Tomomi?” Canach looked almost as tired as him, the purple sylvari didn’t even hesitate – dragging himself up onto his leg, his arms wrapping around his husbands’ shoulders as he practically jumped into the other’s arms.

“You’re alive” Tomomi whispered, a barely-there, tired voice against his lover as he used his last remaining strength to hold onto him. He felt Canach’s arms around his back after a moment of hesitation.

“And so are you”


End file.
